


Day 2: Song Lyrics

by Rex501st



Series: WonderTrev Week [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Music, Romance, Song Lyrics, WonderTrev Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: A special song means time to "sway"





	Day 2: Song Lyrics

 

The music coming through her headphones was doing a good job to combat the noise that was emanating from the street traffic. Her walk home from work was only about fifteen minutes but she still liked to listen to music to pass the time. There were so many different styles and genres to explore that it made it almost impossible to listen to it all. Diana’s favorites tended to be more on the softer side. Ever since Steve came back into her life, everything was better. Food tasted better, the sun shined brighter, and even her co-workers lightened up.

As she approached her apartment building, a song came up on her phone that made her break out into a mile-wide grin. After the quick elevator ride she was back in her - their - apartment and found Steve waiting for her. Without taking out her headphones she ambled over to his open arms and melded into his embrace. “What are you doing?” he mouthed with a look of confusion.

“Here.” She took out one of the earbuds and put it into Steve’s ear. They were close enough that both of them could listen at the same time. The song was still playing from earlier and she wanted to share it with him.

 _“I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_Since you came along_  
_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_  
_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_  
_Everything's alright when you're with me”_

As if he was instantly brought back to that night in Veld, Diana felt Steve start to sway along to the music as he held onto her. Back then, Diana was so young. Not in the literal sense, obviously, but more in how she thought and what she believed. That night with Steve opened something within her that she didn't realized needed to be opened. Then when she lost him it was like an endless void that she was unjustly forced into.

 _“I see the whole world in your eyes_  
_It's like I've known you all my life_  
_We just feel so right_  
_So I pour my heart into your hands_  
_It's like you really understand_  
_You love the way I am”_

The song played on as Diana began to forget about all of the things she needed to do that night. It was hard to focus on all of it as the lyrics travelled between them and Steve looked at her with those impossibly blue eyes of his. He always looked at her as if she was the only thing worth looking at. She loved him so much.

 _“And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the happiness you bring_  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along”_

Steve was back and he was hers. She would do everything in her power to make sure he would never be lost to her again. The song eventually came to an end and she took out the headphones and put them on the counter as she heard sniffling. She looked back to see tears falling from Steve’s eyes. She instantly returned to him and took him into her arms. “What is it? Why are you crying?”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“What!? Why are you sorry?”

“For what I did to you. All that pain I caused you when I stole our future away.”

“Steve. Oh, my love. Do not apologize for that. That future hasn't been written yet. We now have it for ourselves.”

“You are my everything, angel. I love you.”

He was nothing short of perfect.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 2! Song lyrics 
> 
> The song is "Better Place" by Rachel Platten


End file.
